An Unwelcome Visitation
---- Purgatory Tavern - :The Purgatory Tavern, a popular hangout for Necromundus' longtime denizens and newcomers alike, mostly takes advantage of natural light - or the lack thereof. The sometimes wobbly tables and crooked-backed chairs are scattered throughout blue and violet shadows that are only vaguely disturbed by the illumination provided through porthole-like windows by the glowing archways in the nearby Portal Plaza. ---- Linnael clears his throat. "That's... me," he admits. "There was a village there, but zombies and vampires were overrunning it, taking over the crew. I raised that spire... held off the beasts while the crew ran away. He looks down. "And then... I destroyed the village." Bennatsuyu blinks a long moment in thoughtful silence before he answers. "Oh," he says quietly. "Er. Zombies? Here?" Linnael nods to Bennatsuyu. "Yeah," he says. "I know, it sounds weird, but there were." Into the tavern steps a rather...odd Tauroid. He's rather short for a Tauroid, but he looks like one. His strides are also a little too short for his admittedly dimished stature. He seems...confused and disoriented as he makes his way into the tavern, perhaps not entirely aware of where to go beyond the doorway. "That...doesn't sound right. So that was the only way to get rid of them? I'm sorry." Bennatsuyu continues, the red dragon frowning. He lifts his head at the door opening and peers at the Tauroid curiously. "It...," Linnael starts to say before looking up to the tauroid, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Ahh, are you alright there?" he asks, standing up and stepping for the tauroid. "Yes. I am alright," The Tauroid replies to Linn, "I am...lost however. Can you help me?" he asks. Bennatsuyu rolls to his paws and unfolds himself carefully, to weave towards the Tauroid through the tables. "May I ask what you are looking for?" Linnael walks forward, tapping his staff along the ground as he approaches. "We can try, at least," he says. The Tauroid eyes the staff for a moment, before looking back to the two of them, "There are portals, yes?" he asks, "I know of...of Cataract. There are more, yes?" he asks. His voice takes on a touch of a metalic and flat twinge at the beginning, but it disappears quickly enough. Linnael frowns slightly. "Well," he says, as he reaches the Tauroid, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "There are lots of places, why do we ask?" Bennatsuyu narrows his golden eyes slightly. "Yes, there are. To where are you looking to travel?" He agrees with Linnael, and moves closer. The Tauroid flinches slightly at the touch, eyes widening slightly but he seems to settle down, "I wish to visit all the portals," he says, "Where are they? What are their names?" Linnael frowns at the Tauroid thoughtfully. "You've been to Cataract, have you?" he asks. "I mean, tell us that first, have you?" Bennatsuyu watches the Tauroid with shrewd eyes, the very tip of his tail twitching slowly under a table on the other side of Linnael. There's a pause from the Tauroid, backing up slightly, "No. I have not been to Cataract, but I have been told about it. I am new here," he explains, trying to back out of Linn's grip, which seems to be making him unfomfortable. Linnael's eyes start to glow blue, his hand grows cold, and a wall of ice starts rising up out of the floor behind the Tauroid, blocking his escape path. "I am Linnael, Battlemage of the Heavenly Chorus. Who are you, and why do you lie to me?" Bennatsuyu chooses not to growl, deeming it not helpful. The dragon stays very still, except perhaps to turn his head and eye menacingly any other tavern goers who might, ah, protest. The Tauroid's eyes widen considerably at the wall of ice, backing up against it, even if he can't escape. He takes a long time to reply, but when he does it's "My...my name is Abraham," he says, "And I am not lying, I am new. I have never been to Cataract!" "Bennatsuyu," Linnael says, voice as cold as his hands, "can you dispel magic? If so, do so now, please." "I can't," Bennatsuyu hisses lowly. True to his own no-frills magic, the disturbance was tried and repelled with a hardly noticeable flicker. So instead, the dragon bundles in a low wiry crouch, eyeing the tauroid like lunch. Linnael lets out a slow breath, then removes his hand. "It could be that there wasn't a spell," he admits, in a way that suggests he doesn't really believe it. "You walk strange for a Tauroid though, you know." "What magic?" the Tauroid asks, although he seems pretty fearful, "Can you not just help me and let me leave?" he asks. Bennatsuyu remains in a low crouch, keeping out of arm's reach from habit, and sizes up the Tauroid. Linnael smiles at the Tauroid. "Of course, I can help," he says as he takes a seat. "Why don't you come sit down? Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat or drink?" The Tauroid shakes his head, "I am not hungry or thirsty," he replies, "I just wish to know where the portals are, and what they are called," Bennatsuyu stays right where he is, eyeing the Tauroid with extreme distrust. Cautiously he creeps forward. Linnael tilts his head to the side. "Are their names really important?" he asks dryly. "Really, so long as you walk through the portal you're there." Abraham is watching Benny carefully, not moving closer to the dragon at all, "I wish to know what they are called. Someone told me of Cataract, so how shall I know which is Cataract?" he asks. Bennatsuyu doesn't have to get very close at all to sniff cautiously at Abraham. Linnael grins. "Well, they aren't really labeled. You know when you walk through and see the misty road." "Then I shall find them," Abraham says, "Hopefully I will recognize the one called Cataract," he says, turning to go. Bennatsuyu growls then, a mean little sound even if the dragon doesn't follow through on a threat. Linnael nods. "Maybe I can show you the portals later," he offers. "It's easier, that way." Bennatsuyu waits for the Tauroid to leave, hen, still wound tight as a spring. Linnael looks down toward Bennatsuyu with a frown. "That wasn't a Tauroid," he says. "I figured as much." Bennatsuyu says flatly. "Do you know what it was? I couldn't quite put my finger on it." "A very powerful mage," Linnael replies. "Or... at least supported by one. Don't tell him the names of the realms." He frowns thoughtfully. "I wonder what would happen if we showed him a portal but lied about the names." "I'm not sure I wish to know." Bennatsuyu says darkly, "but Mystery is worse." Linnael nods slowly. "Think I understand," he says, reaching out to pat Bennatsuyu's head. "Well, I've got an idea..." "I'm listening," Bennatsuyu smiles. "Invaders," Linnael says with a grimace. "Most of the worlds out there, we link up to them first. But there's been one or two who actually break through into other worlds, try to expand into them. The Sae'Kall were the first to do so." Bennatsuyu says, "Likely a viable source of the zombies," Bennatsuyu notes. "Curious. Why do you suppose he's so interested in the portals?"" Linnael shrugs. "THere could be... lots of reasons." "Disturbing," Bennatsuyu mutters. "I wish I could have made him answer." Linnael quirks a small smile. "We can't really resort to torture to get it out," he says. "And... I probably went a little too far with intimidation as it was. "He was neither injured nor scarred," Bennatsuyu replies. Linnael nods, smiling a bit faintly. "Well, that's true. I didn't hurt him at least." "Correct. Scared him silly, perhaps, but did not hurt." Bennatsuyu agrees with a bob of his head. Linnael laughs. "Mm. He was scared about something at least. We'll find out what." Bennatsuyu nods firmly and sighs. "So. I can't imagine anything with more smarts than a rock can miss the portal plaza. Do you think he'll find his portals?" "If he comes back and asks us, then we'll have that answer," Linnael says with a shrug. "And if he finds what he's looking for and returns to wherever he's from without showing grubby ivory horn?" Bennatsuyu presses, tilting his head lightly to one side. "Good point," Linnael says to Bennatsuyu, before getting to his feet. "Let's try and track him down." ---- Boneway - :This is the northern east-west thoroughfare of Necromundus, known as the Boneway. While it lacks the ordered beauty of Glory Way, or the sheer chaos of Freebird Square, its sedate charm is deal for many of the more benign businesses of the city. :A sign proclaims the nearby destinations: East - Freebird Square: Casino, Necromundus Passenger Service, Paint Shop West - Glory Way: Cloud Nine, Elite Stables South - Town Center: Training Halls, Purgatory Tavern Northeast - Boneyard Abraham is wandering around the streets, looking rather lost. He's still walking kinda funny, and he seems to still be trying to ask people where the portals are, without much success. "Mm, I lose that bet," Bennatsuyu rumbles quietly to Linnael, watching the tauroid shaped thing wander about. Linnael nods to Bennatsuyu. "Seems so," he says, before he starts walking for "Abraham" at a rather quick pace. "Ahh, hello again. Still lost?" Bennatsuyu trails after Linnael, being a good little Dragon and keeping good and quiet. Abraham turns as the two near him, "Yes. I am lost. I wish to find the portals," he replies to them. Bennatsuyu trails after Linnael, being a good little Dragon and keeping good and quiet. Linnael smiles. "And to know what they're called?" he asks, before holding out a hand. "Take my hand, and I'll lead you there." The Tauroid looks to Linnael, one should note that there doesn't seem to be much in the way of recognition in the Tauroid's eyes as it does take the hand of the mage, perhaps a bit untrusting though. Hm, an idea! Bennatsuyu makes himself tiny, no more than a few inches tall, and rushes along the ground. With a careful hop skip and a jump, he takes to the air and glides along about shoulder height with the smallish faux Tauroid. "Alright," Linnael says with a smile, heading... west first. "Where did you come from, if I could ask? What was it like before you died?" The Tauroid pauses for a moment, before replying, "There were storms, all the time," he says, "We lived underground in...ah, tunnels," he adds, before looking up, "I never saw the real sky before. I was only told about it," "Don't be afraid," Bennatsuyu announces, and lights on the Tauroid's shoulder cautiously, ready to take off if need be. Linnael looks up. "This... isn't quite the real sky either," he says. "But, it's not so bad. Can be amusing at times." "Not the real sky?" the Tauroid asks, "What do you mean?" "The stars are sick," Bennatsuyu fills in if a bit enigmatically. "and taking a rest, so it is dark." Linnael licks his lips. "Well, the sky of Necromundus is strange. In other worlds it's more like the sky is when we're alive, but here it tends to be whatever it feels like." "I do not understand," Abraham replies to this, peering a bit curiously at Linnael and Bennatsuyu, "But where are the portals?" "It's all right, it's a little confusing." Bennatsuyu agrees amiably. "This way," Linnael says, turning south. ---- City Center - :The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the Purgatory Tavern a rather unstable appearance. :Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, preparing to resurrect after a misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. :The paths head out in four directions from here. To the north lies the Boneway, and the shopping centers. To the west, the residential districts. To the south are darker paths through Hard Luck Road. Finally, to the east is the portal plaza, the dim glow showing bright even here. ---- The Tauroid follows along keeping up with Linn even if he walks sort of funny. He seems to be interested in the portals though. Bennatsuyu has stayed on the tauroid's shoulder as long as he's left be. Linnael and Bennatsuyu are walking along with a small tauroid. Linnael and Bennatsuyu are walking through the city center, leading a Tauroid, who walks very, very funny. "So... why so interested in portals?" Nameless One comes into view from the south, quickly heading for the Portal Plaza by the shortest route possible - which sometimes involves the faces and roofs of buildings. "I wish to see them. I have been told about them," the odd Tauroid replies to Linnael. Yes, he is indeed walking rather oddly, his gait a bit off from that of a normal Tauroid. Bennatsuyu is sitting on his shoulder, still. "Just curious?" "Mm, wait," Linnael says, coming to a stop before looking to the Tauroid. "It'll be faster if we fly." And even as he says it, he starts to float just above the ground. Benny, Linnael, and a rather odd looking Tauroid are all walking along. The Tauroid walks rather odly, too small a gait for his height. "...fly?" the Tauroid asks Linn, withdrawing his hand a bit in surprise. "Don't worry," Bennatsuyu assures 'Abraham' from the Tauroid's shoulders. "It's fun!" Linnael nods at the Tauroid, smiling quite sweetly. "Come on, no need to stay down there." "Alright," the Tauroid replies, taking Linn's hand again. Bennatsuyu hops off the Tauroid's shoulder to glide along after them. Linnael blinks. "Not going to fly yourself?" he asks, as if honestly confused by this. "I...can fly?" the Tauroid asks, looking down at himself, "How...how can I fly?" "They're lyin' t' ya. Want t' laugh at ya after ya try." Says the woman walking down the opposite direction. Of course, Amanda will change course after seeing a group walking together, all the more chance for stimulation and 'gifts'. "I'm kiddin', a' course. Oy, there, all a' ya. 'ow we doin' this endless fuckin' day?" "With a little help," Bennatsuyu assures the Tauroid, and pivots to look at Amanda. "Well enough, how are you?" Linnael pauses, blinks, frowns. "Wait, never mind," he says. "Sae'Kall didn't have wings, so trying to catch him in that lie isn't going to work." He crosses his legs, hovering in mid-air before the tauroid, examining him thoughtfully. "Now don't be surprised - we know you aren't a tauroid." Anubis rolls for a Great level with a modifier of -2. The result of the roll is Great. The Tauroid just freezes up as Linnael speaks to it, but after just a moment, he disappears. Completely, he's just up and gone. The 'shoulder' that Benny was clinging to suddenly ceases to exist. Bennatsuyu squawks and lands squarely on the stones paving the road with a little thud. "Ow! Hey!" Bennatsuyu protests, peering around while his ears flipping in a few totally opposite directions tentatively. "Where's he going?" Amanda gives a nod to Benny. "Not bad, not bad at all. Takin' donations from traveler's like yourselves, ya know. Or somethin' t' make th' day more interestin'-" And suddenly, the Tauriod dissapears, leaving Benny to thump on the paving stones. She looks to Linnael, her eyebrows up. "Well. THat'll cover it... what th' hell was that thing, ehh? Or do ya travel with dissapearin' cows often?" Linnael frowns. "It wasn't a cow," he says. "It was Sae'Kall. Bad news - that's about all I can say. We'll need to warn everyone else." Amanda cocks her head, and barks out a laugh. "Warn everyone? What? He's gonna try and kill us?" A slight smirk on her dirt covered face. "Maybe he's gonna torture us t' death, or somethin'. But I'll help ya, if th' price is right. Not that ya need three people t' tell someone, but I got some decent weapons." "Less that we need to tell everyone so much as we need to figure out what their interest in the portals is." Bennatsuyu says, hefting his tiny self to his paws. "Invasions, I imagine," Linnael says with a frown. "That's what they did in Cataract. They tried to take over it... But, I think I have an idea as to why, now." Return to Internal Affairs Category:Logs